I wasn't supposed to hear that
by Welpie
Summary: Phineas hears something he wasn't supposed to hear, which shocks him. Meanwhile, will Candace win the bet with Stacy and Jenny? And the worst of all is, Doof became smart! Will Perry defeat him? Contains Phinabella. It's my first fanfiction. Rated k plus, I don't know why. And, in the second half of the day another great adventure awaits... Oh, men. What can happen in one day.
1. Just the beginning

**A/N:  
**

**Hello! This is my first fanfic and story in English, enjoy! :)  
**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb, nor the characters.  
**

**No pov**  
_There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation  
Then school comes along just to end it  
So the annual problem for our generation  
Is finding a good way to spend it  
Like maybe... _

Suddenly a loud record screech is heard. A certain dorito headed inventor walks onscreen.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" he says happily.

Suddenly a raven-haired girl and a green-haired boy walk onscreen as well. "Uhm, Phineas? You know this is just an unnecessary filler, to avoid the title sequence?" the girl says. The green-haired boy, who's called Ferb, nods in agreement.

"Yes, yes I know, Isabella" Phineas says smiling . He turns and pushes a red button. Which was there, apparently...

_So stick with us cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!_

"Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a fan fiction" A red-haired teenager yells.

"Candace. Jeremy" a voice of-screen replies.

The girl her eyes widen. She runs of-screen.

* * *

**No pov**  
This day starts with the two inventors sitting under the tree. Of course we all know that they are Phineas and Ferb.

**Phineas' pov  
**"What to do, what to do" I ask myself. "You know, Ferb, we've already done so many things this summer! It looks like our summer lasts for more than five years! And, before you know, it's over" I sigh. I glance at Ferb and notice he's looking at the clouds. I lie down next to him. Hm, clouds. Maybe we should..

"Grgrgrgrgr" Perrys chatter interrupts my thoughts. I sit up to look better at him.

"Oh,there you are Perry. Come here" I pick him up. He has just eaten. He won't do anything more today. He's a platypus, they don't do much. I set him on my lap and pet him.

"Hey Phineas, what'cha doin'?" a very familiar voice asks. I turn my head and look at her, Isabella.

"Hey Isabella, well, we were just thinking what we're gonna do today. And, I am petting Perry too" I exclaim smiling.

"Uhm, does Perry have to be here to pet him?" Isabella asks confused while pointing at my lap. Uhm, I swear I was petting Perry just a few seconds ago. I look around, confused.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Ferb says grinning. Isabella and I stare at him. Ferb just blinks in response. Yes, he made me really wonder where Perry is.

_Doebie doebie doe ba! _

"Did you hear that?" I ask. We all hear a loud theme song.

**Perry's POV**

I quickly turn the theme song off with a remote. I have to talk to Major Monogram about that …or at least give him an annoyed look. I keep thinking. I somehow push a red button, fall backwards and smack into my chair in my lair. The greatest entrance ever….not. I chatter as the screen turns on. Major Monogram walks on the screen and begins to talk.

"Goodmorning agent P, like the new entrance?" I give him a what-do-you-think look. "What?" he asks confused.

"Sir, maybe he doesn't like to be smacked into his lair"

"Don't interrupt me!"

"Sorry sir"

Major Monogram clears his throat loudly and continues. "Anyways, we followed Doof this early morning and saw that he bought a book about clouds" I raise an eyebrow. "Yes, that sounds E-V-I-L! Go stop him, agent P!" I salute and run to my hovercraft. I jump in it and here I go! Smiling, I race to…

_"Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated!"_

I jump out my hovercraft, land in the building. I gasp loud at what I see.

**Phineas' POV**

"So what'cha were you doin' before you petted Perry?" Isabella asks to break the awkward silence. My eyes lit up.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! We're going to build a machine that makes clouds were we can walk on!" We start to gather the parts.

* * *

When we almost have all the parts, it looks like some parts are rare to find that quick, Isabella walks over to me.

"Uhm, Phineas?"

"Yes, Isabella?"

"Do you know where Candace is?"

I point at the house. "She's inside, I guess"

"Ok! Thanks"

And with that, Isabella walks, well sprints, inside. I wonder why she wants to see Candace.

**A/N:**

**I hope this is okay, let me know what you think and if I made grammar/spell mistakes. Hope I kept them in character. Constructive criticism is appreciated. :)**

**R&R! Until the next chapter, carpe diem!**


	2. He became smart!

**A/N**

**A fast update for you all! :)  
**

**Isabella's POV**

I stand still to make sure that Phineas isn't following me. I want to talk to Candace, _alone_. It's very personal, you know. I sigh as I walk upstairs. I can hear Candace's voice from here. I want to ask Candace advice. About Phineas. I knock the door a few times.

**No POV **

Candace's playing an online game. She's on the phone at the same time.

"Candace, is it smart to play a game while talking to me on the phone?"

"That's what you call multitasking Stacy!"

"Well, okay. See ya later to check if you aren't busting!"

"Later!" Candace hangs up the phone. "Back to the 'Don't bust your little brothers' game" she says smirking. Suddenly a pop-up appears on screen. Candace looks irritated at her computer. She reads:

_Save the pigeons with Jenny! Donate now! Call 01-1010101 for more information!_

"Jenny…." Candace says rolling her eyes.

She wants to continue the game, when she suddenly hears a loud banging on her door. Candace walks to the door and opens it. She sees that it is Isabella.

"I'm. Knocking. The. Whole. Time. On. Your. Door" Isabella says sounding a bit angry.

"Sorry Isabella, I was kinda busy"

"I-it's not your fault. Candace, could I ask you something?"

"It's about Phineas, isn't it?"

"Not too loud!"

Candace laughs. "Sure, come in" Isabella walks inside. "And, it's not like Phineas will hear you accidentally" Candace says jokily. With that, she closes the door.

**Perry's POV**

What I see is REALLY...weird. Plain weird. I see Doof, who sits in his chair. Night brace in his hand, a remote in the other. The weird thing is, he's wearing a pyjama with small Perry heads on it! The matching pyjama for his Perry underwear he wore earlier this summer. He can be so weird sometimes. I look better around. That there looks like an Inator! A big one. I smirk. Glancing at Doof, I see that he's asleep. I can easily destroy this Inator and spend the rest of the day with the boys. I tiptoe to the Inator. I reach with my hand for the self-destruction button. Suddenly I feel like I'm launched backwards. Again.

"Got ya, Perry the platypus!" Yay me, I'm trapped. "And this time in the sticky side from a giant sticky note!" I stare at him in shock. Can he read my mind? "Maybe, maybe not. Oh, come on! Everyone can see what you're thinking! I'm not dumb or something!" Doof crosses his arms. "Don't give me that look! Anyway, I have a really _smart_ evil scheme today!"

He pauses for the dramatically effect and throws his arms in the air. "I'm going to let all the clouds in the ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA disappear! You see Perry the platypus, without clouds, it will be super hot! I already let al the water in the area disappear and I did research with this book! And, I only bring the clouds and water back if Roger makes me the mayor! I'm a genius!" he yells happy. He laughs evilly. My watch begins to beep.

"Agent P! I forgot to tell you that all the water disappeared as well!"

"You were half awake, Sir"

"Shut your mouth, Carl! How many time do I have to say that?!" Major Monogram pauses and looks back to me. "Oh. Good luck agent P!"

How early is Major Monogram. Doof somehow became smart. And now Major Monogram forgets to tell an important detail. Great. I chatter unhappy.

**Phineas' POV**

I wonder why Isabella isn't back yet. Buford will probably arrive the next chapter. So I have enough time. And, after all, we'll finish the invention as Isabella is back. "Ferb, I'm going to get Isabella!" Ferb just gives me his usual thumbs-up. I run inside.

**A/N**

**End of the second chapter. :) I wanna thank everyone who reads this, reviews, follows and favorits the story! Thank you all! I'll answer the reviews here.  
**

**ClairaTheFox= Thank you! Well, here's the next chapter. ;)  
**

**maximum3000= Thanks!  
**

**Book girl fan= Okay! Hm, I'll write some parts in third person. I mostly want to describe their reactions and thoughts. However, the Candace plot is mostly third person because that works better for me.  
**

**JBluver= Jep, I'll work on that. Thank you.  
**

**EternalxNightxWalker= Thank you! I'll work on that, I'll grab my english school book to check if there's some information in it.  
**

**14AmyChan= Thanks!  
**

**And I'll put here some random facts about me&my story, so you can ask me questions.  
**

**Phineas= *runs on screen* Did you know that I originally was going to get bleuprints from my room and not Isabella from Candaces room? That made no sense! And Welpie researched the cloud thing, it's true! Doof became smart!  
**

**R&R and carpe diem!  
**


	3. Sticky notes & he found out!

**Isabella's pov**

"Before I can give you advice, you have to tell me what's bothering you" Candace says to me. When I say nothing, she continues. "You can tell doctor Candace what's wrong" I nod and take a deep breath.

* * *

**Perry's pov**

"Back in Gimmelstump, it always rained. In the summer ,rain. In the winter, rain. When the sun shone, I went outside. It started raining. Always when I went outside! And, what causes the rain? Yes, clouds!" He flashbacks.

I roll my eyes. He knows I can't see his flashbacks. Wait, this is my chance! I spit on the giant sticky note and I'm free! I run to the Inator.

Doof is snapped out of his thought. "Nein, nein, nein!" he yells and pushes me aside. I punch him in the face. He dodges my next punch and shoots at me with … sticky notes?

"Behold! My 'Stop-Perry-From-Destroying-My-Inator Inator! Aka the sticky-note Inator!" He throws his arms dramatically in the air. I look unimpressed at him while I dodge the sticky notes. Doof looks a bit hurt before he suddenly bursts out in a song.

_"Let's cover Perry with sticky notes!" _ he sings happily. Mood change.

Wait, do I hear background-singers and music?

_Well I know what we should do today!_

_Come on everyone! Let's cover Perry with sticky notes! Hoo! Hoo! _

I dodge at the same moment a sticky note. How can Doof aim, shoot and sing at the same time?

_Come on everyone! Let's cover Perry with sticky notes! Hoo! Hoo!_

He has already covered my hat with sticky notes…

_Let's cover Perry with sticky notes!_

* * *

**No POV**

**_Meanwhile in the backyard…_**

Ferb just sits and waits. He can't do much anymore. He has to wait for Phineas, finally some silence. The silence is broken by the slamming of the fence. Buford walks in, while dragging … Django? Ferb give Buford a confused look.

"Since Baljeet's on vacation and Django's home this time, I decided to bring him" Ferb looks at Django. He doesn't look happy. Buford probably dragged him away from his drawing, or something.

"Will you let him go?" Ferb asks.

"Nope" Buford replies.

"Let him go" Ferb commands. Ferb and Buford glare at each other.

"Fine then" Buford says irritated.

He throws Django like a frisbee through the backyard. Ferbs eyes widen.

He tries to catch Django. And, misses.

* * *

**Phineas' POV**

I finally run upstairs. No more interruptions this time. Mom needed my help first, before I could go upstairs. To clean dishes. I run to Candaces room. I hear Isabella talking. It won't hurt if I listen a second to what she says? After that, I'll knock. No, wait. It's wrong to eavesdrop. But my curiosity takes over.

I put my ear on the door.

"And, even after everything I've tried this summer, Phineas still doesn't see how much I love him!"

Wait, Isabella said what? From shock and surprise, I fall backwards on the floor. "I wasn't supposed to hear that" is the only I could mumble. With big eyes I look at the door. _She loves me? _ I tried to proceed what she said. I still don't get it. How is this possible? _Phineas, remember that nothing is impossible except the impossibility. _I try to calm myself down.

"Hey, I think I heard something!" I hear Candace say. Oh no, oh no! What am I going to do! I look around. The door begins to open. "You are soooo…" Before Candace could finish her sense, I jump behind the door to hide. SMACK! Oof, the door hurts … my nose ….ugh.

"…empty hallway. Again" Candace finishes.

"I thought that…" Isabella says.

"The bet doesn't count for the hallway" She sighs and closes the door.

I feel very dizzy. I let myself fall on the floor. Now I only can wait until the dizziness is over.

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

I start to fall asleep. Now my rant is over, Candace starts ranting about love and true love. I think I heard someone or something fall, just after Candace closed the door. Just my imagination. I think.

Candace pauses for a second. "Wait! We're talking about my little brother!"

"And…?"

"Whatever, forget what I said" Candace faces me. "I'll give you advice, this time for real" I nod. "What you need to do is, going further. Make him nervous. Go stand close to him and do whatever you always do" "Thank you, Candace!" I start to open the door.

"And, Isabella"

"Yes?" I close the door and turn. I look quizzically at Candace. She hands me a magazine.

"Plan B" she winks. I laugh.

"I'm sure he likes you back" Candace says smiling.

I smile back.

* * *

**Phineas' POV**

I see that the door is opening. And, closes. I jump on my feet. I still feel dizzy. I'm silently freaking out. She can't find out! She will be mad at me! It'll destroy our friendship! The door opens again. Nooooo!

**A/N**

**Dun dun dun! **

**Doofs song is a parody to the parody of 'Let's squirt that gelatin monster'. 8D  
**

**Let's answer the reviews!  
**

**maximum3000= Thanks!  
**

**Axis21= Well, he found in this chapter, and do you think if he's punished enough? xD However, the 'punishment' was planned from the start of the story, lol.**

**gravity5= Yes, yes it is  
**

**I'm here shut up now= Why do you think 'O-o'? :)**

**MeWantACookie= I tried to stop him. 8C  
**

**EternalxNightxWalker= Indeed! Here it is, the next chapter. ;)  
**

**14AmyChan= Yes, you were right. Hm, Monogram forgot his coffee or something, I guess. In this chapter! You gave me the idea. 8D Yay!  
**

**Book girl fan= I'm trying to get more flow in it, I already cut out some unnecessary parts in this chapter.  
**

**Phew, this chapter is finally done! I had to rewrite it like 3 times!  
**

**Doof= *walks in* How dare you to let Django thrown around! Originally he wasn't even in the story! And why is everyone saying I _became _smart! I was smart all the time!  
**

**Ah, Doof. R&R!  
**

**Doof= You didn't answer my question!  
**

**Don't let someone cover you in sticky notes! Carpe diem!  
**


	4. Clouds

**Doomsday didn't happen, to celebrate that, an update! Oh, and I edited the previous chapter a little bit, I recommend re-reading that chapter. **

**Phineas' POV**

I walk quickly three stairs down and walk upstairs, again. I can only pretend I just arrived. Someone covers my eyes.

"Who am I?" a familiar voice asks. How did she came behind me, without me noticing?

And of course, I know who she is. "Santa?" I reply jokily.

She uncovers my eyes and I turn around. "Yeah, I'm Santa" she says laughing. I love that laugh of hers. "What'cha were you doin'?" she suddenly asks.

"I was going to get you, just a second ago" I nervously scratch my ear.

She looks thoughtful. Maybe am I bad at lying … She smiles at me after a pause. "Okay! So, why?"

I notice that we're standing really close to each other. I remember what she said. _And, even after everything I've tried this summer, Phineas still doesn't see how much I love him! _I quickly set one step back. I really must overthink this all. I still don't get it.

"Come on! I'll show you the invention!" I exclaim happily.

Isabella races past me. "The last outside is a Baljeet!"

* * *

**-Somewhere in India-**

"HEY!" Baljeet yells.

* * *

"Okay!" I reply. We race outside.

* * *

**Candace's POV**

"And now back to the game!" I yell to nobody in particular.

I jump in my chair and turn the screen on.

* * *

"Whaaat!" This is the thousandth time that I lose the game! _'You will never ever resist your urge to bust'_ , is what the screen says.

I dial moms number. "Mooooom! The game won't let me win!"

"Candace, the bet …"

"… doesn't counts for the game as well"

I hang up the phone. I must resist the urge to bust someone, or something. I must find something to get my mind of the busting. I can't lose the bet …

"Wait, I know how I'm going to win the bet today!"

I look out the window. I wonder how Isabella's doin'.

**No POV**

"I win!" Isabella yells to Phineas.

"No, I win!" he replies laughing.

Isabella suddenly stands still. She sees Django hanging in the tree.

"Don't ask" Django says, he sighs. Isabella nods.

"Oof!" Phineas crashes into Isabella, sending both of them crashing in the ground.

"Uncomfortable position" Buford comments, only to receive a dead glare from both. If glares could kill, Buford would be dead.

**Phineas' POV**

To be honest, Buford is right.

"Phineas, you're crushing me" Isabella says calm. Too calm, I think.

Realizing in what position we're in, I get as quickly as I can away from here. Besides that, she can't see me blushing. Wait, why am I blushing?

"After you're done with madly blushing …" I look up. I almost forgot Django is in the tree. "… can you please, please help me?"

"I'll turn the invention on, so that you can let yourself fall in a cloud. Okay?"

Django nods. He really looks terrified. He's losing his grip on the tree. I quickly run to the invention and turn it on.

**No POV**

_Nothing interesting is going on in the backyard, I suppose. _Candace walks downstairs.

"Boo!" two voices yell. Candace screams in fear.

**No POV**

Everyone sighs in relief. Django fell on the cloud. He's safe now.

"Let's go on the clouds!" Phineas yells happily.

"Yeah!" everyone yells.

Everyone is running the whole time around on the clouds. Isabella decides to sit down and enjoy the view.

"The view surely is beautiful, isn't it?"

Isabella looks next to her. Phineas sits there. Unbeknown to her, Phineas is having a mental fight with himself.

Then, she puts her arm around him. He first looks confused, but his expression softens fast. He smiles. She smiles back. They're staring in each other's eyes.

**Perry's POV**

May I say that Doof is crazy? Because any 'normal' person won't shoot nonstop sticky notes at his or her nemesis! I must end this sticky note disaster! I run to him and snatch his sticky notes Inator out of his hands.

"Hey! I can re-use this Inator someday! And, snatching Inators away is just rude!"

I roll my eyes and throw his sticky notes Inator away. I run to the Inator, the one which can destroy all the clouds, and push the big red button with 'self-destruction' on it. I turn around and look at Doof in triumph. My eyes widen. Doof smirks evilly. He doesn't look angry or defeated at all!

"Look harder" he says mysteriously.

What? What does he mean? And, this is not the time for movie references! I look back at the button.

_'Self-destruction from all the clouds in the ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA!'_ is written on it.

I chatter in defeat.

**Dun dun dun! **

**EternalxNightxWalker=Well, you've read what he did. ;)  
**

**14AmyChan= Indeed!  
**

**MeWantACookie= Yay! 8D  
**

**gamelover41592= Thank you!  
**

**Gyaradosmaster= Thank you! Well, since it's based on a event in a future PnF episode, I thought the story isn't original at al. XD Jep. (I'll check out my english school book to improve my grammar... *shudders*)  
Okay. :) (And now I'm glad I didn't skip that whole scene...) Phineas isn't caught...yet. I don't mind a long review.  
**

**Axis21= Thanks for the tip. Thanks!  
**

**Book Girl Fan= Yay! (Though I think I ruined the flow in this chapter) Indeed, that's the reason I added a moment of hestitation from Phineas in the previous chapter.  
**

**Kittypig= Thanks! 8D *updates* I already started typing the next chapter.  
**

**Guest=Thanks!**

***Doof walks in, again*  
**

**Doof= Yay me! I'm going to rule the ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA!  
*coughes* And Welpie is going to ask _you_ a question this chapter!  
**

**Me= Jep, here it is: How old do you think I am?  
**

**Doof= R&R!  
**

**Me= Carpe diem!  
**


	5. Troubles

**A/N =**

** Yes! The internet is back! Since December 26 I had no acces to the internet at all, that explains the no updating.  
**

**Let's answer the review before the story! :)  
**

**14AmyChan= Yes, yes he is. **

**Axis21= It still has to fully sink in…**

**Book girl fan= I'm older than that. It was a reference to 'The Lion King'. Rafiki, the old monkey, says that sentence.**

**gravity5= Maybe Doof used a messed-up-world-Inator, nah, I agree, it's messed up indeed! Thanks! Yes, between that age range.**

**Bethieboots332= Thanks! Here it is. **

**agent josie= *agrees***

**EternalxNightxWalker= Indeed, in that age range. Yay, indeed!**

**Kittypig= Thanks!**

**_I don't own PnF!_  
**

* * *

**Phineas' POV**

I keep staring in Isabella's ocean-blue eyes.

Suddenly, I turn my head away, this situation is kind of, you know, awkward. I glance at her, she stares into nowhere. Her face has a mixture of hurt and some emotion I don't recognize. D-did I hurt her? How? Oh, wait, she said she loves me, which I heard…

I stare to the houses. Guilt overcomes me. I shouldn't have eavesdropped on her conversation with Candace. Could I have noticed it without eavesdropping? I scratch the back of my neck, think Phineas, think.

_By the way_, _Phineas, you were very brave._

_You had me at our grandchildren._

_I wish that he would whisper "ma chérie, je t'aime"_

_Well, that's not the Phineas Flynn I fell in- this situation with._

She gave me hints, which confirms that…

She really loves me! Not the normal 'love', but the 'more as a friend' kind of love! It's true! Double confirmed! And, she sits now right next to me!

…

I realized it already, but it sinks in now. This is so not me, I normally notice things sooner, am I not? But, she doesn't have to know that I know, yet.

Do I feel the same way?

…

I always act like a friend towards her, right? Err, I'll ask Ferb later.

**Ferb's POV**

Phineas looks rather bewildered and confused, Django's not scared, the clouds are starting to crumble, Isabella's deep in thoughts and Buford is being Buford .

My normal blank expression turns into a panicked. The clouds are crumbling! I clear my throat loud enough so that everyone looks at me. I can't get Isabella's attention, she is so deep in thoughts that she can't hear me. I point at the clouds.

I open my mouth to calm Buford down, but he's already screaming. It's almost 11:59 AM and yet another disaster strikes.

**No POV**

Phineas snaps out of his thoughts. He stares in horror at the clouds, they are crumbling! _Ferb's right._ He looks to his left side, Isabella is still in thoughts!

"Isabella!" He shakes her. She has a dreamy look on her face. No response. He tries to drag her away from the dangerous place. "I-I'm not strong enough" he mumbles.

"Lemme, Dinner Bell, I won't miss a chance for revenge" Buford says. Phineas nods, a bit scared.

SMACK! Buford smacks Isabella in her face. She looks angry and confused. She lifts her hand to smack him back, but Phineas stops her.

"No time for explanations!" Phineas grabs Isabella's hands and helps her on her feet. He drags her with him. _This is more important than the love thing, _he thinks.

Isabella notices the crumbling clouds and begins to run faster.

Everyone feels the clouds crumbling under their feet.

**No POV**

Candace stumbles backwards and Stacy and Jenny reveal themselves. Seeing the look on Candace's face, they burst out laughing.

"You two! Not funny!" Candace screams loudly.

"Maybe is this funnier" Stacy whispers something in Candace's ear.

"Oh no, you don't! That's evil!"

"Yes, yes it is"

"B-b-but, uhm, what about you, Jenny? You won't do that to me?"

"Actually, no. Remember the bet we made?"

**_Flashback! _**

It all started with another failed attempt to bust Phineas and Ferb. However, this time was different.

"Candace, you never have time for us, anymore!" Stacy and Jenny chorused.

"I have time for you two now?"

"We mean, stop busting Phineas and Ferb once! We already helped you earlier this summer, and it didn't help, and you became more and more obsessed!" Stacy exclaimed.

"It's enough!" Jenny paused and looked thoughtful. "What, about a bet? She smiled.

"..." Candace thought a bit. "What kind of 'bet'?"

"Don't bust your brothers…" Stacy began.

".. for a whole day" Jenny finished.

"Oooh, that's easy" Candace replied.

"But, if you lose you will have to help your brother with their invention," Candace shuddered. "And, thus spend another day without busting" Stacy put her hands on her hip.

"But, if you win, we will accept the whole busting thing and help you with busting one day" Jenny said.

"I do it" Candace replied. "This is for me about the principle, that's why I agree"

**_End flashback!_**

"But, you make it more difficult for me!" Candace cries out.

"It's too easy for you to win if you lock yourself in your room" Stacy says.

Candace already dashes upstairs.

"You gave her an idea"

"Get her!"

**Perry's POV**

I turn around. Doof is doing some weird victory dance.

Wait. I see people on clouds, floating above the backyard. Are those the boys? On clouds? They're so high in the air, I can see them from here. And, the clouds are crumbling!

Doofs plan not only worked, but it is going to hurt the boys!

Something inside me snaps, and, before I know it, I pin Doof to the ground and trap him in his giant sticky-note.

"Hey! What was that for!"

I dash to the invention. Must. Destroy. It. Now.

**A/N**

**End scene!  
**

**Isabella= *walks on-screen* I will reveal her age! She's...  
**

**Isabella&me= 14 year!  
**

**Me= Jinx, you owe me a soda!**

**Isabella= Okay. *gives soda* And, I give the readers one hint about something what's going to play a part in the future chapters...the element 'Water'.  
**

** Me= Anyways, anyhow, bye!  
**

**R&R and a happy new year!  
**


	6. Don't you forget something?

**A/N=**

**I'm so so so so sorry! *gives you a random Doof-Inator* I'm your target,you have my permission. I promise to upload at least once a week, or more. (I've already typed 300 words for the second chapter) You may throw random ideas to me...for inspiration. I seriously need some inspiration... :)  
**

**I also want to thank everyone for reading, following, faving and last but not least, everyone who reviewed! It all means so much for me! :)  
**

**(I think I'm going to do the reviews at the start from now on) Here are the answers of the reviews=  
**

**Bethieboots332= And now you got mentioned again! Glad you like it! :) Yep! I will update regularly from now on.  
**

**Book girl fan= I'm going to spill anything...but time will tell...  
**

**14AmyChan= Maybe yes, maybe no...  
**

**EternalxNightxWalker= Yes, yes you did. :)  
**

**Axis21=Sorry for making you wait so long! =( Yaay! Thank you! You shout because Doof gave you a Shout-Inator... Yes, for the next time, yes yes I will update soon.  
**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb, nor the characters!  
**

* * *

**Perry's POV**

I kick in ninja style the Inator, and it explodes.

Doof gasps. "How could you destroy my Inator?! In ninja style! Why!" He sinks to his knees on the ground. "Whyyyyyyy!" He pauses. "Adding a pink self-destruction button didn't even help" He stares at the ground. Silence. It seems like he recomposes himself.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _What has Major Monogram to say this time?

"Agent P! Come here with Doofenshmirt! We have a device that could get the water back, according to our most trusted source called Carl, but only Doofenshmirtz knows how to fix it!"

I nod and turn to face Doof. No water, no life. That's simple. I grab Doof by his collar and drag him with me. The sound of his nails on the floor hurts, but I ignore this thought. I roll my eyes at his next comment, an unexpected comment. And, with unexpected I mean _expected_. Now I'm starting to sound like him. He has a bad influence on me.

"You will never get me alive!"

* * *

**Major Monogram's POV**

I pace back and forth. I hold an object in my hand, waiting for Agent P to show up.

I hear a familiar chatter.

"Oh, there you are Agent P" Agent P looks curious at my hand. I open my hand and put the object in his small hand. "Here it is, the device. Nobody knows how it works, only Doofenshmirtz knows" Heinz looks irritated, he probably wants to get out of here. "Soooo, let Doofenshmirtz teach you how to use it and get the water back!" Agent P saluts.

"You forget one tiny problem here" Heinz complains in his thick German accent. "I DON'T WANT TO HELP!" He yells at the top of his lungs.

"…" I sigh. "Carl plan D!"

Carl gasps. "P-plan D?"

"Yes, plan D"

* * *

**Phineas' POV**

Meanwhile, the gang's running for their lives.

"Ferb, any ideas?" I yell. We really need a plan. My mind is blanc.

"Transporter app!" Ferb throws a phone at me.

I forgot to take mine with me? Hm. "Has everyone a phone with the transporter app?"

"Yes!" Everyone but Ferb replies.

"Three, two, one… go to the backyard from Phineas and Ferb!"

* * *

**Major Monogram's POV**

"Stop it!" Doofenshmirtz yells. "Okay I'll help! But, I say just _one _tiny thing. You have to go to the biggest source of water, the giant lake in Danville. You know, that lake where you can picnic…"

As Heinz keeps ranting about the lake, Perry drags him to the hovercraft. They fly away. Their destination is probably the Danville Lake.

"Good luck, agent P"

I turn around and go back to whatever I was doing.

**No POV**

Candace is literally dragged outside by Stacy and Jenny, when the gang appear out of nowhere in the backyard.

BOOM! The invention explodes high up in the air, far away from the backyard.

Candace smiles. _Nothing bustable here, and they've already done their invention of the day!_

"Oh men, I'm glad that Dinnerbel decided to let the invention float with us" Buford mumbles.

"But, what do we do now? We still have half a day" Phineas wonders aloud.

Candace's face literally falls. She lets herself fall in the grass and covers her face with her hands. _No, no , no! Don't build something dangerous! And, don't let me lose the bet!_

Django stand shaking on his legs. "Something less scary, I hope? Maybe…"

Hearing Django saying this sentence, Isabella starts thinking. She snaps her finger. "… swimming?" she finishes.

"Great idea Isabella!" Phineas replies, smiling. _It's a perfect opportunity to clear out my mind and find a way to handle this all… _He looks at the others. "Any other ideas?" Silence. "So swimming is okay?" Everyone just nods. "Ok, then! I'll get my swimming clothes!" With that, Phineas runs inside. Ferb follows him.

"Buford already wears swimming clothes" Buford just says, he sits down.

"I'm back in a minute!" Django says happy. He runs through the gate.

"I'm right back" Isabella says. She crosses the street.

**Isabella's POV**

"Hello mamá!"

"Hello Isa! Whatcha doin'?"

"Mooooom" I give her the 'evil eye'. She just responds laughing. I don't like it if someone uses my catchphrase, sorry mom. "I'm just changing in my bikini and put my clothes on above it because we're going to swim!"

"Have fun" mom replies with a wink.

"Mooooom!" I run upstairs.

I take the magazine out my pocket and open it. "The swimming idea just came as a random idea to me… but what to do to impress Phineas? He's so oblivious, he didn't even notice me in Pa-" No, I'm nothing going to say that name out loud. That city gave me a trauma. I turn the pages in the magazine. "Hmm, how to get a boy's attention" I read out loud. "Asking to go to the movies? Tried and failed. How is that supposed to get his attention? Flirt. Seriously? What kind of magazine is this? Both options don't work!" Then something caught my eyes. "Don't be subtle, go tell him whatcha want" They used a version of my catchphrase! I clench my fist. How dare they! But, that don't be subtle thing makes sense. Maybe… no. Not yet. "I know enough, I guess" I close the magazine, before printing another option in my head. That one should work...

I start changing my clothes.

**Phineas' POV**

Well, we're watching and we're waiting… for Isabella to come. Oh, there she is.

"Where should we go to?" I ask.

Everyone starts suggesting at the same time.

"Swimming pool?"

"My house?"

"Danville lake?"

"Build one?"

I smile. "I know what we're going to do more today!" Everyone looks with puppy eyes at me. "Swimming at the Danville lake!"

"Yes!" Django says. "What?"

* * *

"Wow, the transporter app is really fast" Isabella states.

The last part we decide to walk, to behold the forest.

"The forest is really beautiful, I can feel the inspiration today" Django says.

"Forests are divided into three different layers: the forest floor, the understory and the canopy. The forest floor is composed of soil, dead plants and animals and small plants such as grasses and wildflowers. The understory contains small trees or bushes and is also called the shrub layer. The canopy is made up of the leaves and branches of the trees that dominate the forest" Ferb informs us.

"Last one at the lake is a Dinnerbel!" Buford yells.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Isabella questions before she runs after him.

We all run to the lake. Ironically, I was the last one at the lake.

"Haha! Dinnerbel is a Dinnerbel!" Buford teases. I just reply with a smile. He's just teasing, when Baljeet's not around, he can be nice. If he wants to. He still has a bully reputation.

"Uhm, gang?" Django says. Ferb seems to notice something too, he points at the lake.

We turn around and gasp. The lake is... empty!

* * *

**A/N= **

***le gasp* And, I'm wondering if you forgot about the water disappearing, or not. **

**Candace= *walks in* How dare you to add your own theory thing in the next chapter?!  
**

**Me= Candace, you almost spoiled something for in the next chapter...Anyways, I have something to tell you all! I'm planning a sequel! No, I don't know how much chapters this story will be...but there is enough to write about. And, this chapter minus author note is over the 1000 words! I'm trying to increase my chapter length.  
**

**A-G-L-E-T Aglet! Don't forget it! - I have the dutch version of the song stuck in my head. O_o And, I didn't even listened to it, for months.  
**

**Carpe diem! R&R!  
**


	7. The plan is in motion

**A/N=**

***answers reviews mode*  
**

**Axis21= Read to find out... *gasps* Doof infected you with the 'ask questions' virus, I suppose...  
**

**14AmyChan= Whaha, indeed! Now you mention that, I didn't think about that while writing Candace's reaction. XD  
**

**Kittypig= Thank you! Here it is. :)  
**

**EternalxNightxWalker= Well, if you read this chapter, you'll find out...  
**

**FanFicCriTicTheThird= You inspired me! 8D Thanks!  
**

**gravity5= Well, since I live in the Netherlands, I mostly watch the Dutch version of the show.. Yeah, I want a sequel because I have way more to tell, isn't going to fit in one day. About the lake, read to find out. (I just suppose this were questions...)  
**

* * *

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb, nor it's characters.  
**

* * *

**Candace's POV**

"Okay! I go!" I say. Stacy and Jenny got me so far to spend the day with Phineas and Ferb theirselves. They're probably already at that lake…

We start the long walk to the lake.

"Candace, why did you want to bust your brother so badly?" Stacy asks me softly.

I freeze. I look Stacy in the eyes. My expression looks dead. Stacy backs a bit away, Jenny hides behind her.

"Candace, are you okay?" Jenny asks, a bit afraid of my sudden change in behavior.

Tears form in my eyes. I close them. "It's just… my dad. I see so much of dad in Phineas"

"Is that a bad thing?" Stacy whispers.

"Yes, and, no. His creativity and optimism is a good thing, but…" I bite my lip.

"Candace, you can tell us, we promise to not tell anyone" Jenny says.

"Dad died because of his invention"

* * *

**Perry's POV**

There it is, the lake. I look at Doof. Still ranting. Check. I glance at the device. Doof fixed it during the ride. Check. Nothing can go wrong now.

"…Perry the Platypus, I'm not completely sure how to use the device. But, we could ask the kids who stand there. They look smart, I guess. Oooh! My invention really did work! I see no water! Speaking of water, do you have any water? I'm thirsty" Ugh, just stop ranting.

I sigh and I look at the place Doof points at. It feels like my heart stops. The boys. And, their friends. Are here. At the same place I have to be. _Why?_

**Phineas' POV**

"Staring isn't going to help, any ideas here?" I ask. Men, I really wanted to swim. I look at everyone.

"Maybe picnicking first? We'll fix this problem later" Isabella suggests. She holds up a picnic basket and waves it in front of me. She battles her eyelashes in a cute way. She took a picnic basket with her? Why would she? I already know...oh, wait, she doesn't. Maybe I should have seen this coming. So, this one of her hints? Clever.

"Phineas? I said something to you"

She said something to me?! How can I answer... I smile innocent. "Sorry, I didn't hear you, could you repeat it? Please?"

She looked at me like I said I was an alien. Wait, since when do I stare at her? She's my best friend! I can't look at her like that. Wait, what did I think? Isabella smiles. "I asked you if you could help me getting the picnic ready"

I felt a bit dumb, I am never that distracted. "Okay!"

Isabella's smile gets wider, she drags me with her. I struggle not to fall. As we run, I can see the others. They are whispering to each other. I wonder why?

**Perry's POV**

Okay, Phineas and Isabella are walking away, to the other side. Ferb, Buford and Django are making a sort of bet. I wonder why? It's probably…

"Oh. Oh! OH! Are we hiding ourselves in the sky? If we are, that isn't smart" I look at him annoyed. _You are screaming, for Pete's sake! _"You probably think, I'm annoying" Doof throws his arms in the air. "But who cares! You're the only one who hears me!" At this point, I got angry. _You know that's not completely true. _I sigh.

Doof looks at me questionably. I point at the lake. I can see a huge device in the middle of it. "That's the Get-All-The-Water-Away-Inator! Ooooh." He looks like he finally understands why we are here. I thought he became somehow smart? "Don't look at me that way, Perry the Platypus"

He seems to have an idea and grabs the device out of my hand. He jumps out of the hovercraft. Right in the invention.

**Phineas' POV**

"Is this a good place?" I carry the rug on my back, while Isabella carries the picnic basket.

"Yes, Phineas" Isabella replies.

We're currently at the other side of the lake. Isabella said that the view here is beautiful. She was right. I stare in awe at the view. From here, I see the forest stretching itself out. In the distance I am able to see Danville. This forest is só big, and the nature's still intact. I hear all the wild animals. I think that I saw a deer running in the distance. If only I can imagine how beautiful this will look as the sun's going to set. I look down, I never knew this part of the forest was so high.

I snap out of my trance. We start getting the picnic ready.

* * *

The picnic's quickly set up and ready.

Isabella pats next to her, she looks extremely happy. "Wanna sit next to me?"

"Aren't we going to get the others?" I ask confused. Something inside my head yells to stop acting like this and just sit down. While the other part of me, wants to run away from her and get the others. I mean, I'm just an eleven year old! "Uhm, okay"

I sit down next to her. "The plan is in motion" Isabella mumbles.

"W-w-what?" I look at her in shock.

"Nothing!" she quickly says. I just blink in response. _What _is she planning?

**Candace's POV**

Silence. Our conversation has stopped since I said that sentence. I sigh. I glance at Stacy and Jenny, they obviously don't know how to react. We're just a mile away from the place my brothers and their friend should be.

"Candace….asking that question was not smart from us" Jenny decides to break the silence.

"Sorry…" Stacy mumbles.

Sorry? _Sorry? _"Sorry!?" I scream. I couldn't take this anymore, it's too much for me. I see my dad before my eyes, they don't understand how hard this is for me! Yes, I have my step-dad. But he can never replace him. I close my eyes. I thought that if I keep my brothers save, by busting them, I could forget him. Even if it was just for a moment. Yes, it evolved into an obsession. Even I can see that. Tears are starting to flow.

I start to run, without looking where I'm going to.

* * *

**A/N=**

**Hm, what to say.. oh, did I mention that I might got a cold from going outside in the snow without wearing a scarf? I'm so smart.. *sarcasm* At least the snow's gone since Sunday...  
**

**And, I've watched the promo for the new episode, can't wait to see it! (Lol, on youtube of course, since February 16th Disney's going to air 'Where's Perry part 1'here. They're soooo slow with dubbing, but I can't wait to hear how Carl's song sounds in dutch. Carl's called 'Kees' here. Lolz. And, I'm rambling...)  
**

**Oh, and, I love to hear your opinion about the story, I love getting tips. ^_^  
**

**R&R!  
**

**Carpe diem!  
**


	8. Houston, we have a problem

**A/N=**

**-Important announcement at the bottem of the chapter!- **

**Hello! I'm officially back! Remember the last chapter where I said I might got a cold? I got it. Actually, it was a nasty flu. This week is the week I'm feeling way better, only a headache left. I'm so sorry for not updating earlier! **

**And, *throws arms in the air*, vacation! I have one whole week for myself! And writing and drawing! Which means, I will try to write 2 chapters in the vacation. **

**On to the reviews! **

**Book girl fan= Indeed **

**PianoMan5= Thank you! Can't wait!**

**Gravity5= :D**

**14Amychan= Indeed, she's gonna need a hug. **

**Earthhh= Actually, her hair is a very light shade of red. Red hair in real life looks more orange like too. Fixed the mistake! Thanks for pointing out. Jep, it's my personal theory. Hm, I think I will write a one-shot about it. *notes***

**FanficCriticTheThird= If you hit the computer once it will listen. ;) Or just turn it on and off. (always helps) Yeah, I know whatcha mean. I have a little sister by myself, but I'm usually more annoyed than protective. Idk. Oh, I didn't know that! I learned something new, thank you! Hm, I don't know in which context I can use that... Kees is a typical Dutch name..ghehe. I kinda realise it now that my reply is kinda long as well, oh well. **

**EternalxNightxWalker= Your patience has been rewarded. :D**

**Kittypig= Thanks!**

**STUFF= Thank you! Here is the update... Ok. **

**Guest= Here is it! **

**Disclaimer= I don't own PnF! (If I did, I probably would've freaked out the voice actors)**

* * *

**Ferb's POV**

Phineas and Isabella are quite a time away. They're sitting on a hill around 30 minutes now. I debate if I should go to them. Isabella's close to what she wants. And, I bet, my brother is as clueless as always.

"Ferb, shall we go to Dinner Bell and Girly?" Buford asks.

I shake my head. _No. Give them more time. _

He groans. "Buford's bored!"

"You always talk in third person?" Django asks.

Buford shot him a glare. "Buford talks how Buford wants" Buford points at the hill. "And Buford does what Buford wants. And, Buford's hungry" He starts walking towards the place where the picnic is.

Oh, no, you don't. I don't want to lose this bet, besides, give that girl a moment with him.

I try to stop Buford. Django helps me.

**Perry's POV**

He jumped? He just jumped? In his own Inator? Is he… does he….how…_why?_ I try to see where Doof is right now. I scan with my eyes the Inator. There! Something's white on the top of the Inator. It's a piece of his lab coat! And, I can see a hole on top of the Inator. He's safe and completely sane. Too bad. Now he's going to use his new-found smartness to try to beat me.

I look around. Hm, Ferb and Django are trying to stop Buford. At least they're distracted. This gives me time enough to drive to the bottom of the lake.

I drive the hovercraft to the Inator and park it on the bottom of the lake. I jump out of the hovercraft and glance around. No trap? Not so smart of you, Doof. I smirk. Let's see where you are, Doof.

You will and must fix the water problem.

**Phineas' POV **

She has a plan. She has a plan! _A plan!_ I glance at her. It has to do with me. She still thinks I'm completely oblivious. Maybe, just maybe, I shall tell her that I know. But, not now. If I do, she'll probably do something stupid and regrets it. I know Isabella well enough to predict that.

"Uhm, are we going to eat or drink something, Isabella?"

"What do you want? Eat or drink?"

"My throat's dry, I would do anything for a drink" I reply.

"Everything?" When she sees my shocked face, she smiles. "I'm just kidding" I let out a sigh of relief, she gives me a confused look. She picks something out of the picnic basket. "Hm, want to share a drink?" She holds up two straws and a glass with lemonade.

"Sure"

We share the glass lemonade.

* * *

"This looks a lot like a _date_" I wonder out loud as we finished the glass lemonade. Wait, since when do I wonder out loud? If I keep doing this, she will find out that I found out soon, too soon.

Isabella appears to be thinking about what to answer. "So, you think this is a _date_?" She asks nonchalantly.

"Why would I think this is a date?"

"You asked"

"I didn't"

"Yes, yes you did"

"Noooooooooooooo"

She smiles widely at me. "You denied! So you technically meant 'Yes'!"

"No, I don't. Please, don't confuse me more" I mumble to myself.

"How could I confuse you?" She frowns. "Or do you know something about me I don't know about?"

I give her my largest innocent smile I could manage. "Of course not!"

"You're scratching your ear. Spill it"

I gulp. Someone, help me!

**Candace's POV**

How long am I running? I don't know. I'm running for a long time.

Suddenly, I feel something against my feet. The next time I know, is that I lay on the ground. I sniffle. I tripped over a rock!

I stand up and glance around. I'm in a forest, on a hill. The forest is pretty. And, big. Stacy and Jenny will never find me! I wipe away one tear. So, I don't have to explain everything to them.

"Candace?" I turn around. It's Phineas. He looks relieved. Weird. Oh, Isabella finally has some alone time with him! Or, had. I interrupted them, Phineas doesn't mind it at all, though.

"Candace, are you crying?" Isabella asks.

"No" I try to wipe away my tears. I rub my eyes.

I take one glance at both of them. Phineas. He's still so innocent. At the moment, he looks at me with wide eyes. Yes, he doesn't know about his real dad. He never met him. I bite my lip. And, he won't find out until he's older. I will make sure. Isabella. She looks concerned. She probably is a little bit irritated, that's logical.

I will just leave them alone.

"Good luck, Phineas and Isabella" I whisper.

I turn around and run farther.

_Run, Candace, run!_

**Phineas' POV**

"Candace!" No, she is never like this. This is so not Candace. I have to… I stand up. I must follow her.

"Phineas" I look at Isabella. "You should leave her alone, she wants to be alone" I sigh. I keep my eyes on the figure that is Candace, until she is out of my eyesight. I close my eyes. I have to go after her when she's calmed down. I guess.

I sit down. "Where were we?" I ask her. I silently regret asking that. Now I get the same situation all over again.

"What are you hiding from me?" She asks. She gives me a stern look.

Before she can say something,I panick and blur out:

"I totally didn't hear you talking to Candace this morning!"

I realize what I said and gulp. Uh-oh. Houston, we have a problem.

**Perry's POV**

The outside of the Inator, nothing weird about it. And, it is completely safe. Yes, I know perfectly well that Doof is inside the Inator. I just had to check if I could turn this thing off or, destroy it.

The outside of this Inator is silver. It's completely from steel and it's hard from the outside. Almost unbreakable. If needed, I can break the outside by burning it.

Enough thinking, just jump in it! I climb in the Inator . I chatter.

I let myself fall in the Inator.

**A/N=**

**Dun, dun, dun!  
**

**-special announcement-**

**To celebrate hitting the 50 reviews mark ánd the 2600 pageviews, you can ask me to draw your favorite scene from this story! I'll put the link(s) at the begin of the future chapters. So, ask whatever you want for scene! (I really have to work on a cover, lolz)  
**

**And, I couldn't do this without you all! :D Thank you so much! It all means much for me!  
**

**-ending special announcement-**

***Perry walks in***

**Perry= *chatters* **

**Me= He means probably that I originally planned to let Phineas' and Isabella's picnic continue without any problems. But, I need more drama in this story, so I couldn't. It became too boring that way, too.**

**Perry= *shakes no and uses sign language* **

**Me= Do you think that Isabella would do something impulsive and stupid? (Like Phineas thinks) And, how was Valentine's Day for you? (I'm just curious, you don't have to answer that anyways) **

**Perry= *nods and runs away to find Doof***

**My Valentine's Day wasn't special, I didn't even know that it was that day first. (Fail) But, during German classes we all had to fake speed date in German, we all had to take a new identity. I was my Phineas&Ferb OC Liz. It helped for myself to develope her more. I think I'll introduce her in a future fanfic. But, that fake speeddaten was funny.  
**

**Oh, and I fixed all the not so smart mistakes in the previous chapters. (Somewhere I accidentally forgot to write MM's POV above somewhere, so there stood Phineas' POV. Ooops) **

**Now I have the Dutch version of 'Evil for extra credit' in my head. ('Slecht zijn voor extra punten' , so he sang 'Being evil for extra points') The Dutch Carl can sing, my ears live! (They killed my ears with the Jeremy song) **

**Anyways, R&R!**

**Carpe diem!**


	9. You just did something stupid

**A/N=**

**Yay, next chapter done. Must. Start. Writing. Next. Chapter. Because I want to. **

**And, don't be shy. You can request to let your favorite scene from this story drawn by me. :) **

***uses reply-review-Inator***

**Book girl fan=Yes, yes he is!  
**

**Axis21= Baljeet made a cameo in chapter 4. So technically, yes Baljeet is in the story. You just gave me an idea... *****evil smirk* Nope, nobody knows that Phineas knows. And, I'll tell Doof. :D  
**

**PianoMan5= Thank you! Thank you for the tip! I tried to jump less around in this chapter. Thanks!  
**

**EternalxNightxWalker=Thank you! *smiles* You'll see her reaction this chapter... Hm, that scene was in chapter 3. =)  
**

**gravity5= Neither did I.**

**14AmyChan= Whoa, dejá vu-ish. Candace thanks you for the hug.**

**isabellaluva1357= I was exactly 83% done with this chapter when you posted this review. :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer=I don't own the show Phineas&Ferb. If I did, I wouldn't be allowed to read fanfiction. **

* * *

**Phineas POV**

"Okay" Isabella replies. She looks away from me. Wait a minute, did she hear me or not? Suddenly she looks me right in my eyes. "You _what_?" she practically yells in my face.

I back away and look with wide eyes at her. Isabella is never angry. Not at me.

"You eavesdropped on a private conversation!" She gives me an angry look.

I want to open my mouth to reply, but I close my mouth. If I reply, she will get angrier.

Isabella gives me a death glare. I gulp.

Okay, Phineas. Don't freak out. Breath in, breath out. Stay calm. I close my eyes for a moment. I have to find a way to not ruin our friendship.

* * *

**Perry POV**

I safely land inside the Inator. I glance around.

The inside is made from steel, just like the outside. However, it looks like a mini-house. There's a small kitchen in the corner at the right. At the left is a couch. Someone had some time left. I walk a bit around. Something's on the ground. It's a small version of an Inator. I pick it up and chatter.

"No, Perry the Platypus! If you touch it-" The Inator already started firing two beams in the air. "-will start firing" I quickly push the self-destruct button and the Inator is gone. I turn around and see Doof. "Well, I hope it hit nobody because the Do-Something-Stupid-Inator will-" I punch him in the face. _That's what you deserve! _

* * *

**Phineas POV**

Suddenly I feel something warm on my lips. What's happening? Is she throwing hot food to my head? The warmth isn't gone yet, so that can't be true. I slowly open my eyes, to discover that she's kissing me. I want to gasp, but I can't. This is a strange situation. I want to run home and hug Perry. But, at the same time, I don't want this to end. Weird.

I just close my eyes and hope this is just a dream. And, if this isn't a dream, then...I don't know what to do. I would never imagine getting my first kiss this way.

And, if it isn't confusing enough, I start to feel a strong warm feeling, which is a bit familiar.

The kiss itself, I can't describe it. I can only say that it ends just as quick as it started.

Isabella seems to realize what she did. Panic is written all over her face. She seems to forget that she's mad at me.

"Oh my, Phineas! I'm so sorry!"

She tries to cover her face in her hands, for some reason I don't understand. She really messed everything up, after I messed everything up. We both messed things up badly, so I guess we're even. We can talk this out, right?

"Isabella" I try to start a conversation, but she won't answer.

She looks too embarrassed to even look at me. Suddenly she runs away from me.

Stunned, I try to process what just happened. She kissed me! And, now she's running away from me!

_I must go after her, but, I can't._

Yes, yes you can.

_She doesn't want to see me!_

Do you want to lose her?

_Err…_

Go after her!

"I won't let her go" I mumble and run after her.

* * *

**Perry POV**

I hold Doof to the wall and smack his head to the wall.

"OW! That hurts!" He pauses. "Okay! I admit it! I don't know how to fix the water problem! How I see it now, it's an irreversible progress! You're going to need some smart people to fix it, cause I can't do it alone!" Doof cries out.

I let him go, and he starts running away from me. He climbs the ladder in the middle of this room in the Inator. I quickly follow him.

**No POV**

Doof runs quickly out of the empty lake, with Perry on his heels. Doof keeps running, and he slams into something.

That something, is someone. And, that someone is Buford.

From the impact, falls Doof to the ground. Buford hasn't moved a millimeter. When Perry sees that, he quickly switches to pet mode.

"First Bean pole McGee, then Paint boy and now…" Buford looks at Doof. "..oh. It's the dude who wants to take over the Tri-State-Area" He looks annoyed. "What's next, Isabella who runs with Phineas following her?"

After he said that, Isabella runs past them. Phineas follows shortly after that.

"Oh, come on!" Buford complains.

Phineas stops for a moment. "Which way?" he asks panicked. Ferb points the direction Isabella ran to. "Thanks!" He runs quickly away.

"What was that?" Django wonders aloud. He seems to notice Perry. "Oh, there you are Perry!" Everyone just blinks in response. "What? I never said that line"

Doof finally stands up. "Ohh, another Perry! Look Perry the Platypus, another platypus named Perry!" Doof looks around. "Hey, where is Perry the Platypus?"

Doof looks at the children thoughtful. "Are you kids like, you know, smart?"

Everyone gives him a blank stare. Silence.

"So, you say we aren't smart" Ferb states calmly.

Doof stares at him. He thinks that Ferb's calm expression is scary. "Nein, nein, nein! I meant that if you maybe could help me fixing a really complicated problem?"

"Yes, yes we can!" Buford and Django reply in unison.

"Okay! Would you all like to help me?" Doof gives them all a puppy look.

Perry rolls his eyes mentally. _That look isn't going to work by them. _He looks around. _Err, right?_

"Not without Phineas" Ferb says.

* * *

**No POV (still)**

_Nobody misses me. I have been forgotten. Well, that's a good thing after all. Stacy and Jenny won't find me now. Or, at least have a hard time finding me. _Candace chuckles.

She stops running and pants heavily. Running around for the past two chapters is a bit too much for her.

"What is _this_?" she mumbles. Candace picks up a strange item. "It looks like some football, which they use for soccer. Strange, the colours are switched. The ball itself is black instead of white" She narrows her eyes. "Whatever" Candace puts it away in her secret pocket.

Rustle, rustle. Candace's eyes dart to the place the sound had come from. She hears another sound, which is growing louder. She nervously looks around.

"Show yourself!"

Nothing happens, until one minute later when…

**A/N= ... the author note begins! Poor Candace, running around for two whole chapters. **

**Doof= *storms in* Why do you blame everything that could be OOC for a character on ****_me_****? **

**Me= Because I can!  
**

**R&R!**

**And, Carpe Diem!**


End file.
